Stylesheets are known in the art for controlling the presentation of textual information. These can be found, for example, in word processors and desk top publishers.
A proposed recommendation for implementing stylesheets of this nature for use in the World Wide Web is found in a W3C recommendation dated Dec. 17, 1996. This recommendation is titled "Cascading Style Sheets, Level 1" can be found at http: //www.w3.org/pub/WWW/TR/REC-CSS1 and was authored by Hakon Wium Lie and Bert Bos. A copy of this recommendation is attached hereto as Appendix 1 and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Text and screen readers are also known in the art which have been used to provide auditory presentations of textual information through speech synthesis.